


Cousin Sitting

by Welpie



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Haizaki mention, I broke my own word-count record once more, Kira Hiroto interacts with his cousin, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Short bonus chapter, Snuck in a lil TatsuHiro if you squint, Swearing, because hiroto what do you expect, bonus is just 200 words, enjoy, this is exactly as the title and summary says
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welpie/pseuds/Welpie
Summary: There was no hurdle Kira Hiroto couldn't overcome.He prided himself on his god-like football abilities. Abilities that got them wins on international levels.But this hurdle was too high; even for him. Why? Because Kira Hiroto, infamous self-declared God striker, had to babysit his little cousin.
Relationships: Kira Hiroto & Kira Hitomiko, Kira Hiroto & Kira Shuugo, Kira Hiroto & Midorikawa Ryuuji | Reize, Kiyama Tatsuya | Kiyama Hiroto | Gran & Kira Hiroto, Kiyama Tatsuya | Kiyama Hiroto | Gran & Midorikawa Ryuuji | Reize
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Cousin Sitting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacark/gifts).



> The Go tag is for Kira Shuugo~ Hope y'all like it! (Esp Spacark this fic is dedicated to her~ ♡ She also reminded me of Kira Shuugo's existence which spawned this fic. )

There was no hurdle Kira Hiroto couldn't overcome.

He prided himself on his god-like football abilities. Abilities that got them wins on international levels. After all, he was the God Strik-

"Hiiiirooootooo!" a loud, annoyingly high-pitched, voice screamed.

Shit. He had been found. Hiroto turned to the source of the noise to confirm his suspicions.

A dark green blur barreled towards him. The striker jumped to the side to dodge, but to no avail.

"Ghwack-" he wheezed.

The air was knocked out of his lungs the moment the little brat tackled him. There was no escape from this. No dribbling could save him here.

This hurdle was too high; even for him.

Why? Because Kira Hiroto, infamous self-declared God striker, had to babysit his little cousin.

* * *

The day hadn't begun like that at all. There was no need to go anywhere in the first place. Laying on the couch for a change was a good way to spend his time. Messing around on LINE was amusing enough. He couldn't deny that the weather outside was nice, however. Birds were singing, sun was shining, all that bullcrap.

It was almost peaceful.

Peaceful, if it weren't for his sister invading his room. She had asked, in her annoying 'big sister' voice which meant he wasn't allowed to say no, him to do something. A very bothersome something. Hiroto didn't bother looking up from his phone to give his answer.

"No way in hell," Hiroto loudly declared. He continued typing.

Hitomiko's request was insane. Looking after a cousin he didn't even know he had? His uncle never spared him a glance anyway. Why would he bother looking after his hellspawn? He didn't owe him any favours.

He heard her sigh. Good, that meant she'd given up-

Hiroto didn't get to finish his message for Haizaki. His fingers twitched.

He slowly looked up and looked his sister dead in the eye. She was holding his phone nonchalantly with a smile on her face.

"Kira Hiroto."

Hiroto felt a chill run down his spine. He swallowed.

"You leave me no choice. The only way to get your phone back is to look after him for a few hours."

"Do it yourself," he bit back automatically. He folded his arms. He knew this was a bad way to react, but he had his pride dammit.

With her free hand she pinched her forehead. "I told you, I can't this time. You're the only one free today."

"A maid or butler?"

Hitomiko gave him an unimpressed stare.

"What?"

She sighed once more. "Last time that happened he made multiple employees cry."

The fuck? How bad can a little kid be?

"You're the only one here that hasn't tried yet. I believe that despite everything you're capable of handling him."

Hiroto felt a pang of pride swell in his chest. He couldn't let her know her flattering worked, but...

"Fine. I'll do it," he groaned. He feigned disinterest by looking away. "I can handle it surely. Everyone else sucks."

Hitomiko muttered something to herself that sounded suspiciously like 'language'. She cleared her throat.

"Shuugo, come on in."

The bedroom door creaked further open. (Wait, was it open the whole time?) A kid with bright eyes peered inside.

(Hiroto would never admit he was startled by this. Despite his sister witnessing him sitting up and turning his head towards the door faster than lightning.)

Hiroto narrowed his eyes. Was this kid really 5 years old like Hitomiko said? He was very tiny; especially peeking around his door like that. His dark green hair stuck up, gravity defying, and wide red eyes stared up at him. He was clutching the door with his tiny hands.

This? Completely harmless. Hiroto smirked. This was going to be a piece of cake.

"You're Shuugo?" Hiroto began. He pushed himself up from his spot on the couch to stand.

The question flipped a switch for the kid. His eyes sparkled and the corners of his mouth turned up. It reminded Hiroto of a certain redhead.

"Yes!" Shuugo dared to leave his spot behind the door and waggled over. He looked ridiculous in his slightly too big shirt and floppy shorts. His shirt had the logo of Inazuma Japan on it.

Was the kid a fan of his? That'd make everything even easier than it already was! Hiroto grinned while looking down to the kid.

Shuugo stared up at him with big red eyes. He was basically vibrating on the spot.

"Lean down to his eyelevel," Hitomiko advised. Hiroto looked to his side. She was already leaving the room. "Don't go to the conference room, but feel free to go anywhere else. I'll come pick him up right after dinner."

Hiroto hummed as acknowledgment. He didn't intend to go anywhere near either pops or Uncle anyway. After dinner...

He looked at the clock. One in the afternoon, hm? Dinner was normally at seven so around six to seven hours of babysitting his cousin. Easy.

Shuugo reached out one arm and clutched Hiroto's shirt. This snapped him back to reality. For God Knows why the kid began to shake the part he was holding. No snapping at the kid, Hiroto reminded himself. Kids didn't know prices of clothes...

"What?" Hiroto snapped, despite his attempt at controlling his emotions. The little brat looked unfazed. He dared to smile even wider than before as well.

"Hiroto!"

"Yes?"

"Hiroto! You played with Haizaki right?!"

......what. Hiroto felt annoyance bubble up inside him. So his own cousin preferred that devil over him. The God Stri-

"Get me an autograph? Pretty pleeeaaase?!" Shuugo begged. His grip on Hiroto's shirt tightened even more. Hiroto winced.

"No," Hiroto replied without thinking.

The shaking stopped, but Shuugo's face fell as well. The striker felt a pang in his chest. It reminded him of... himself in the past. This hurt his pride, but he had to fix this.

"No," Hiroto repeated slowly, "because you can get it yourself next time you're here."

Shuugo's face brightened instantly. "Really?!"

"Really."

"Thank you!" The kid smiled and jumped up all of sudden. Those tiny legs had a surprising amount of strength. Hiroto instinctively held out his arms to catch him. However, that was unneeded. His cousin was hanging onto his waist like a tiny monkey.

The striker's arms were uselessly stretched out into air. He bit back a remark and instead lowered one of them to pat Shuugo's back. He felt incredibly awkward all of sudden. Were all kids this affectionate...?

Just as quick as it had begun the hug ended. The rascal let go and landed on all fours like some kind of cat. He jumped upright with a smile.

"Wanna play a game!"

Did his little cousin just command him, Kira Hiroto? Heir of Kira corp? The God Strike-

"Hide and seek! You hide!" Shuugo bounced up and down.

Hiroto didn't have a choice here, did he? Hiding from his cousin's overwhelming excitement sounded very tempting as well. It did defeat the 'keep an eye on him' point of this all, but whatever. He would prove he could handle this without looking at his cousin. Yes. That worked. Kira Hiroto was just that amazing.

"Alright." Hiroto nodded. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Hide and seek only in the house!" the kid declared in his loud and, somewhat annoying, high-pitched voice. He turned around and ran into a wall. Hiroto flinched. The kid continued as if nothing happened.

"Oneeeeee....twoooo..."

Hiroto darted outside the room the moment his cousin began to count. No time to waste. He had no idea if Shuugo was going to count to ten or twenty either.

He ran through the hallways. Maids and butlers stared at him, but he nimbly dodged all of them walking in the halls. It almost felt like dribble training.

He had his destination in mind. He knew the perfect spot. Barely anyone came there as well. The attic.

Hiroto skidded to a halt and glanced around. No one here. Good. He moved his gaze back to the small, spiraling staircase in front of him. Yeah, that kid won't get up this fast.

He speed walked up the stairs and opened the attic door. The smell of old wood and dust hit his senses instantly. He sneezed.  
....best to leave the door a tiny bit open, Hiroto concluded. Him sneezing all over the place would give him away.

From there on it went swimmingly. He had found a nice spot behind some boxes and there he sat. Waiting was all that was left.  
And waiting he did. He reached further inside his pockets.

....

....

His sister still had his phone. Shit.

He groaned. Should've brought his Switch.

....

....

....

....

....

....

....

There were two thousand specks of dust on the box in front of him. A surprisingly round number.

He was losing his mind, wasn't he?

Just as Hiroto was about to stand up and move he heard something.

The sound of the door creaking open. Footsteps. Loud footsteps.

As bored as he was, Hiroto had his pride to uphold. Prove his abilities. Couldn't have his little cousin beat him.

Said little cousin was getting way too close to his liking.

"Hiiiirooootooo!" Shuugo yelled.

Hold on, did that come from his side? Hiroto's head snapped to the side real fast.

Ah shit, was all Hiroto thought before he noticed a dark green blur barreling towards him. On instinct Hiroto attempted to roll to the side. It was to no avail.

"Ghwack-" he wheezed.

The air was knocked out of his lungs the moment the little brat tackled him. There was no escape from this. He had lost this round.

Both were laying on the ground as a result. Shuugo burst out in giggles. "Founddd yaaa!"

"Yeah," Hiroto coughed.

Someone really had to clean this attic. So gross… at least he wasn’t wearing anything white so his clothes should be fine. (Really, white pants can be nice, but if he had worn such clothes they’d be ruined by now. Pfff, that guy's clothes were impractical as hell.)

His little cousin jumped up once again which snapped him out of it. Of whatever that was. Hiroto pushed himself up too. Geez, he scraped his elbow with that tackle. He shot a wary glance at the tiny child. 

That kid was oblivious to all that. His arms waved around. “I’m bored!”

"What-"

"Boooooooooreeeeeddd!" He stomped his tiny foot on the floor to emphasize his point.

"Oh shut-" Hiroto swallowed his words. Shuugo was looking up at him with wide red eyes. Ugh, he couldn’t do this to that child. This was his cousin; not the bastard uncle nor old man. This kid deserved better. He averted his gaze.

"Fine, we’ll do something else," Hiroto sighed. Ack, he was getting soft dammit.

The kid beamed up at him. This one was way too easy to please, wasn’t he? Hiroto grinned back at him. He held out his hand. 

"Come on, kid," he said. "Let’s go."

Shuugo took his hand and right away began to pull him towards the stairs. Hiroto momentarily lost his balance, but re-balanced himself quickly enough. Damn, so aggressive. But this was not a challenge for the God Stri-

"Where are we going? Going outside? To the forest? Or to that weird library you got here? To dad? To auntie?" Shuugo kept asking; his voice getting louder and louder.

"You’ll see when we get there," Hiroto answered. His eyebrow twitched. All he had to do was get the kid to that place and it’d be a piece of cake. No, he wasn’t asking for any help. He was making use of the resources at his disposal.

That place surely had to keep this energetic brat entertained. Aside from that, Hiroto could show off his soccer skills there. Dammit, he had to show that kid he was better than Haizaki.

"Outside? Outside!" Shuugo concluded. That brat was actually skipping. At least the kid was so tiny still; Hiroto had no trouble keeping up with his pace. Had he been that tiny too? All those years ago…?

Hiroto shook his head. No, he had to focus on his goal. Today his goal was to prove he was capable of handling his little cousin. The employees really were useless. It was a piece of cake!

"Ooooh! Hirotooooo!" Shuugo exclaimed all of sudden. "Caaaat!!!"

Hiroto blinked. Huh, already outside. That was fast. Hold the fucking phone, did Shuugo let go of his hand?! Where-?! His head snapped up just in time to see Shuugo disappear around the gates.

"Shit!" he cursed and picked up his pace. He broke out into a sprint. That little...!

* * *

This whole unintentional game of tag was getting old fast. That kid, how fast did he get?! Somewhere along the way the cat had disappeared, but Shuugo kept running. Daring to giggle the whole way. 

Dammit!

Hiroto kept focusing on the child in front of him. He almost got him!

"Shuugo, stop in the name of the God Stri-"

His words forcibly came to a stop due to him… well, being forcibly stopped as well. By gravity. He found himself on the ground in an instant. Hiroto groaned and rubbed his head. What or who did he run into? His vision blurred. Ugh, great.

He could hear tiny footsteps running back. Good, at least Shuugo finally stopped.

The kid was very quiet. Suspicious. Hiroto jolted at the sound of a cough very close to his ear.

"Can you please get up?"

…

Hiroto jumped up right away. He had clearly run into another person. Someone he knew very well.

"Tatsuya?!" he exclaimed.

"Hiroto?" Tatsuya replied.

"Shuugo!" the kid added. Very helpful.

Hiroto didn’t bother looking to his cousin; he kept his eyes on the other. Instead of acknowledging the kid he offered Tatsuya his hand to pull him up. The redhead accepted with a smile.

"Hiroto, what are you doing all the way over here?" Tatsuya paused and seemed to look at something behind Hiroto. He smiled. "Oh, hello there. Didn't you say your name is Shuugo?"

…..aaaaaaand something began clinging to his own leg. Hiroto glanced down and let out a sigh. His cousin really did whatever he wanted to without thinking, didn’t he?

"Cousin. Got to watch him for a few hours," Hiroto explained.

Tatsuya nodded and kneeled down to Shuugo’s eyelevel. He began speaking in a hushed voice; Hiroto couldn’t make out what he was saying. Why…?

Ah, right.

Tatsuya was supposed to be good with kids. That was why he thought of going to Sun Garden the remainder of the day. He wasn’t going to admit that to his face, however.

So, if Tatsuya was good with getting kids to open up why was Shuugo getting shy all of sudden? The unusually silent loudmouth kept clinging and nodded at whatever Tatsuya was saying.

Tatsuya stood up again and dusted off his pants. Those were definitely not spotless white anymore. Unpractical. Hiroto shook his head and clicked his tongue.

Tatsuya gave him an odd look. "What?"

"Nothing." Tatsuya smiled. What was that amused twinkle in his eyes for?! Hiroto opened his mouth to voice his thoughts, but Shuugo got his voice back.

"Hiiiirooootoooo! Big bro Tatsuya said that there is a field at that Sun Garden place! We need to go there!!!" 

Big bro... Tatsuya... ? Hiroto blinked and looked down at that kid. His cousin once again stared back at him with big wide eyes. 

"Ugh, fine," he huffed. He folded his arms and looked to the side. Hiroto still had no intention of letting anyone know that going there was his plan all along.

Shuugo cheered, but Tatsuya was chuckling. Hiroto briefly glanced at him.

Why did it feel like Tatsuya figured his initial intentions out anyway? No, he shouldn't think of this. He had to pay attention to his surroundings. Such as his cousin; he had fallen silent. Hiroto looked down.

Shuugo was roughly tugging on Hiroto's shirt. Shuugo stared at him while doing so. Hiroto stared back. The kid held out both of his arms.

"What do you want?" 

"Carry!" 

"Ordering around me? The God Stri-" 

"If he won't do it I will," Tatsuya interrupted. Hiroto looked at him; seeing that Tatsuya followed up with: "Hiroto looks tired. Carrying a child must be too much right now."

"Are you saying that _I_ , the Kira Hiroto, can't carry a _child_?!" Hiroto rebutted right away. He picked up his cousin to prove his point; ignoring the yelp that escaped Shuugo's mouth. 

Tatsuya shrugged. "Even _the_ Hiroto has limits."

"I'm going to prove you wrong!" To emphasize his point he shook Shuugo once. The kid had instinctively grabbed his shoulders when he had picked him up. Hmpf, as if he'd drop him.

"If you say so," Tatsuya answered. "Shall we go?"

Without answering Hiroto began to walk. Tatsuya followed quick and they walked side by side. This time Hiroto kept a slower pace than before. There was thankfully no need to run anymore. The kid wasn't able to do so in his hold.

It was peaceful. Birds were chirping and all that shit. There was no need to say anything. Yet Tatsuya decided to break the silence.

"Such a coincidence we are practically already at Sun Garden," Tatsuya stated with a smile. Hiroto looked back at him and the other's smile widened noticeably. There was no doubting it anymore. He knew, dammit. 

"Yeah, coincidence," Hiroto stubbornly answered. Tatsuya nodded, but his smile didn't fade.

"Coooooinciiiident!" Shuugo interjected. The kid's additions were annoying as is, but this time...! He had to correct this kid.

"You're saying it all wrong," Hiroto sighed. "It's co-in-ci-den-ce."

"Coooooin-ciii-dance?" 

"No, the last part is ci-den-ce."

"Coincidence...?" 

"Yes," Hiroto grinned. 

Tatsuya chuckled. "I'd hate to interrupt, but we have arrived." 

Hiroto felt his face heat up. "Y-yeah I knew that!"

"Knew that!" Shuugo repeated. When did that kid start doing that? Well, whatever. Not important. He had to focus on showing off the amazing skills of the God Stri-

"Hiroto brought a kid? Never thought pigs can fly."

Hiroto averted his gaze to look at the owner of that voice. Him. That green-haired guy dared to smirk at him.

"Shut the fuck up," Hiroto barked. "Midorikawa."

"Hiroto! You-" Tatsuya began, but the other held up a hand. He fell quiet, but shot worried glances at both of them. Hiroto glared at the green-haired smart ass. Neither of them flinched.

Midorikawa quickly got bored with their strange competition. He sighed and shook his head. "Don't worry Tatsuya, a tiger never changes its stripes."

"Fuck you too," Hiroto retorted. Whatever that guy thought of it didn't matter either way. Stupid ponytail. He leant down and put Shuugo on the ground. Midorikawa lifted an eyebrow. What, did he think he was going to drop a kid?

"Language!" Tatsuya scolded. He put his hands on his sides. "Shuugo, don't repeat what Hiroto says."

"Fuck you?" Shuugo asked. Hiroto snickered; Tatsuya had to have seen that one coming.

"Yes, don't ever say that again," Tatsuya replied without missing a beat. "It's a bad word." 

"Fuck is the bad word," Midorikawa clarified. He shrugged at Tatsuya's scandalized look. "Better to be straightforward."

"Bad word," Shuugo repeated. He frowned and looked like he was thinking really hard about something. He jumped without warning and pointed right at Hiroto. "Big bro Tatsuya, why does Hiroto say the bad word?"

"Because I am the God Stri-"

"Hiroto shouldn't say it either," Tatsuya replied. "Don't pay attention to it."

"Hey! Let me finis-"

"What did you intend to do at Sun Garden?" Tatsuya asked. Once again interrupting the striker. With those bright green eyes of his he looked right at Hiroto. Oh, so he was only allowed to speak if the redhead felt like it, hm? Two can play this game. Hiroto crossed his arms and stared back.

"Hiroto..." Tatsuya sighed. "I apologize for interrupting you."

"You shouldn't," Midorikawa muttered. Luckily for him Hiroto pretended he didn't hear that.

"Fine, I was going to show the kid my skills as the God Str-"

"Soccer!" Shuugo cheered. Damn, why did that always happen? Can't he say his title in peace? Come on, he was the God St-

"In that case we can play a 2 versus 2," Midorikawa suggested. He looked between Shuugo and Hiroto once more. His gaze rested on Hiroto; questioning. It didn't look like Tatsuya was going to explain this one. Weird in what kinda shit he let Hiroto decide what to tell others. The redhead would not hesitate snitching if it came to homework for example. Whatever, didn't matter.

"Cousin," Hiroto sighed and looked away. Why was he telling him that? Wasn't needed. (He definitely did not see Tatsuya smiling in approval at all. Nope.)

"Can see the resemblance," Midorikawa noted before walking towards the grass field.

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean?!" Hiroto followed suit.

"Oi!" Shuugo repeated and broke out into a sprint. The brat caught up to the midfielder. Hiroto decided to hang back. He automatically put his hand in his pocket to grab his phone, but only grasped thin air. Of course. Not on him.

"I wonder why," Tatsuya commented which snapped Hiroto back to reality. Dammit, he did the 'sudden appearing next to you without warning' thing again. Hiroto tried to not let his surprise show on his face. 

"Whatever, I don't care." 

"If you say so," Tatsuya mused. "Perhaps I should change into something more appropriate for this match." 

"Appropriate? What you're wearing is fine," Hiroto huffed. "It's just a quick match."

"Just a quick match, you say..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Weirdass cryptic way of speaking... Ugh, no. He had no time to waste on trying to figure out what Tatsuya meant. Surely it was a mind trick to distract him or some shit. Nothing else. "Sure."

Hiroto looked back in the direction Shuugo had run off to. Both the kid and midfielder were standing in front of a goal. Midorikawa was trying to say something, but Shuugo only spun around in circles. Okay. He did not want to know _what_ was going on there. He did quicken his pace a tiny bit. For no reason.

The little brat stopped spinning the moment they caught up. "Hiiiiroooootoooo!" 

"The fuck you want?"

"Language!" Tatsuya shrieked. This time in his 'captain' voice. No way Hiroto was affected by that tone. Nope. No chance at all.

"Yeah yeah." Hiroto waved his hand. "What do you want?"

"Soccer!" Shuugo declared and held up a ball. Had he been spinning with that in hand the whole time? 

"Fine. I shall show off my skills so you should team with Mi-" 

"The God Striker himself," Midorikawa interrupted. Did he fucking use his title? Suspicious. Hiroto stared at him with narrowed eyes. 

Midorikawa pretended he wasn't being glared at and stepped forward. He put his hand on Hiroto's shoulder while smiling. He leaned closer and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Shuugo says spinning is his hissatsu so play along." 

"What kind of monster do you think I am?" Hiroto hissed right away. Damn, did Midorikawa still think he was twisted?! He wouldn't destroy a kid's dreams. 

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt," Midorikawa answered and let go. He cleared his throat. "Tatsuya and I will play against you two. There are two goal nets on this field. Whoever scores first wins."

"It's on!" Hiroto declared with a grin. That fucker. He was going to show him to not mess with the God Striker like that.

The striker knelt down to Shuugo's eyelevel. The only reason being that the kid could hear him better. Tatsuya's worried glances did not bother him at all. Hell, those were for Shuugo. A kid playing with three teens could cause the worrywart to worry once more.

"This will be easy. I'll handle it as the true God Stri-"

"No!" Shuugo stomped with his feet on the field. "I wanna score!" 

"With what?!"

"With my hissatsu!" Shuugo struck some sort of silly power rangers pose. He spun around once and kicked Hiroto's knees. He winced. The bastard. "Like this!" 

"You say that is a hi-" Wait, fuck. Hiroto swallowed his own words. No breaking a little kid's hopes and dreams and all that shit. He was definitely getting too soft. He sighed. "Fine. But!"

"But?" Shuugo tilted his head.

"I'll show you how it's done! You better watch me bring up the ball!"

"Watch!" 

Hiroto grinned. "Zigzag Strike is unstoppable."

"Strike...? No scoring!" Shuugo huffed and puffed up his cheeks. "I wanna!" 

"It's a dribble, brat," Hiroto sighed and lightly bonked Shuugo's head. The kid yelped, but recovered quickly.

"Oh!" Shuugo frowned and made some weird noises. "Dribbleeeeeeeeee...! Ah! You bring the ball to me fastly!"

"...quickly."

"Fastly!" Shuugo insisted. Why was he even trying to correct this brat? That was Tatsuya's thing.

"Whatever you say, brat." For good measure Hiroto gave the kid another bonk and stood up again. He stretched his leg. His gaze wandered towards the other two. They appeared to be stretching as well. (Shuugo's 'stretching' was running circles around him apparently. Hiroto ignored it.)

"Wannaaaa start Hiiiroootooo!" Shuugo began to whine after a few seconds. 

"Dribble the ball to the middle," Hiroto instructed. Might make the brat calm the fuck down as well. Focus was part of soccer after all. Dammit, he was sounding like Tatsuya again.

"Oooookaaaayyy!" Shuugo kicked against the ball and tripped. The kid jumped up right away and continued his attempts of dribbling. After a few painful minutes of watching the brat struggle the ball finally ended up in the middle.

"Shuugo, are you okay?" Tatsuya asked right away.

"Yeeeees!" 

"Alright." He didn't look convinced. 

"Less talking, more playing," Hiroto concluded before the worrywart could ask more questions. 

"Shuugo, you can start," Midorikawa said. Tatsuya nodded in agreement. (Ignoring the worried glances directed at himself. It was still for Shuugo dammit! There was no reason for Tatsuya to worry about him.)

"Pass it to me right away," Hiroto said, but Shuugo wasn't replying. Great start. Hiroto let it slide just this once. As long as the kid paid attention to his words during the actual match it wouldn't be a problem.

"Start!" Shuugo cheered and kicked the ball forward. Right in front of Midorikawa. Fucking great. 

"Stand in front of Tatsuya, I'll fucking get it!" he commanded and ran to Midorikawa right away. He ignored Tatsuya's disappointed shout of 'language'.

Hiroto tackled him and pushed against Midorikawa's side, but he kept standing and pushed back. Damn, when did he get stronger like this? 

The striker put more of his weight into it which caused the midfielder to stumble. Taking advantage of that Hiroto kicked the ball to the side. With a grunt he pushed Midorikawa further out of the way and went to the ball. 

Without stopping he took the ball and dribbled forward. 

"Hiroto!" he heard Shuugo shout and before he knew it he was tackled by a red blur. He groaned, but didn't let go of the ball. No way, Tatsuya! Hiroto pushed him to the side which resulted in a pained noise from the other. He wasn't going easy on him!

Tatsuya wasn't planning to either. Stubbornly the guy recovered quickly and threw himself in front of the striker. No surprise there. Hiroto didn't expect anything else from the only one who could keep up with him.

Hiroto stopped and put his feet on the ball. Every direction he moved in the redhead moved with. Stubbornly staring back at him. Eh, he was gonna play it that way? Hiroto smirked.

The striker crossed his arms and a flash of gold filled his vision. The ball glowed golden as well. He kicked the ball and with the surge of power through him he zapped past Tatsuya. While passing him he shouted with all his might. "Zigzag Strike!"

Easy. Hiroto scanned in front of him for Shuugo. Him being surrounded in golden light better not have distracted that little brat.

There he was! Right in front of the goal! "Shuugo!" Hiroto shouted and passed the ball. 

Surprisingly, Shuugo caught it. He began to yell and spun in a circle. The ball was wide open in front of him.

Goddammit kid! Of course this would give the others a chance! Hiroto looked around and there it was. Midorikawa was making his way back and was about to steal the ball. No way he was letting that happen! Hiroto tackled the midfielder out of the way.

"Shuuuugo Shottt!" he heard Shuugo scream followed up by the sound of a ball being kicked. Really, no spinning in the name at all? 

Hiroto turned around to watch what happened right away. The ball laid inside the net. He smiled. Shuugo had scored. They won!

Hiroto ran over to the kid and held up his hand for a high five. However, Shuugo was way too tiny for that. He felt the adrenaline surge through his body still; no way he was going to kneel down. Instead Hiroto impulsively picked up Shuugo and swung him in circles. Both of them were laughing. 

Hiroto put him back down after spinning around trice. He ruffled his hair with a grin. "Good job, kid!" 

"Good job!" Shuugo repeated with a matching grin.

"We'd love to have you as a member of Eisei once you're older," Tatsuya said. Geez, when did that guy get so close again? No way that he hadn't noticed earlier, because he is the God Stri-

"Uhm, excuse me?" a male voice coughed. It was a deep familiar voice.

Hiroto's stance changed to alert right away. He turned around stiffly. (He ignored the worried glances Tatsuya and, surprisingly, Midorikawa directed at him.) 

"Uncle." Shuugo fell silent; hiding behind Hiroto's leg. He stared.

"Shuugo, we got to go," his uncle tried again.

"Don't wanna!" Shuugo screeched. Uncle winced at the volume.

"Come on, please say goodbye Shuugo," his uncle urged. "You have to go back home with me." Desperation began to creep into the tone of his voice. Well, that asshat deserved to have some difficulties. Was just as responsible for the Kira shitshow as his own pops was. Refusing to do shit to help was just as bad.

Shuugo shook his head once again. "No!"

His uncle gave Hiroto a pleading look. Ugh, that man was getting desperate for real. He was acknowledging Hiroto's presence. 

Hiroto didn't like it, but he had to try. He sighed.

"Excuse me for interfering, but Shuugo you should go with your father," Tatsuya spoke up all of sudden. Hiroto shot him a bewildered look. Right after he made his own resolve?!

Shuugo fell silent once more and stared. His voice was small. "Why, big bro?"

"Why?" Tatsuya paused with a smile. "So you can come back even bigger and stronger another day!" he exclaimed. Midorikawa set a step back in surprise at the outburst. 

"I wanna stay here," Shuugo huffed. "With everyone!"

"You're always welcome to visit, but you have a family back home, don't you?" Tatsuya answered. His smile didn't reach his eyes, Hiroto noticed.

"I do... but," Shuugo tried. "I wanna play lots more."

"Haste makes waste," Midorikawa interjected. "Take your time, none of us will go anywhere."

"....Hiroto, what do you think?" Shuugo looked up at him. Hiroto didn't meet his eyes.

"Yeah, you should go." 

"Okay, I will go, dad," Shuugo said after a short pause. "But...!" 

"But?" Shuugo's father repeated.

"I wanna say goodbye!" Shuugo declared. He immediately walked over to Tatsuya to give him a hug. (Midorikawa only got a smile; his outstretched arms were ignored.) 

Hiroto followed his cousin's movements, but averted his gaze the moment Shuugo looked back. The kid was coming back over. Hm, the little brat did care enough to do so. 

Shuugo tugged at his sleeve. Hiroto looked down at the kid, but he continued tugging. He was muttering something as well. With a sigh(and a fond smile) Hiroto crouched to match his cousin's eye level. "What do you want?" 

"Can I..." Shuugo continued. He paused and averted his gaze. He was blushing. This kid...

"Spit it out," Hiroto sighed. The brat switched way too quickly between 'loud' and 'shy'. 

"Can I... call you big brother?" Shuugo squeaked. Hiroto flinched at the sudden loud reply. Ugh, too close to his ear! 

"Big brother?" Hiroto repeated. Did he hear that right? Sure, his ears were ringing, but he had to be sure. 

Shuugo nodded fervently. He flailed his free arm around. The skittishness began to get on Hiroto's nerves.

In one swift motion Hiroto pulled the little kid right into a hug. He looked right in front of him; refusing to look at anyone. He stared at nothing in particular. (He definitely did not notice Tatsuya's amused expression with those sparkling eyes of his.)

It was strange, but he would miss this loud brat. A hectic day it was, but he could dare call it fun. Shuugo was a good kid.

"Shut up and listen," Hiroto began. He raised one hand to ruffle Shuugo's hair while the other rested on his back. "You better goddamn never squeak again, because you're related to the great Kira Hiroto, the God Striker."

He took in a sharp breath. "Havin' said that, yes you can." Hiroto swallowed and added a soft whispered: "Lil' bro."

Hiroto pulled back and holyshit, he had never seen someone look at him with that amount of admiration and happiness. Shuugo was beaming. His eyes lit up so much they were sparkling. It was as if Hiroto was looking right at the sun. A tiny hyperactive loud sun. It reminded him of someone.

His trail of thoughts got interrupted by Shuugo jumping up and down. Hiroto blinked a few times. Shuugo's smile got wider(That was possible?) seeing he got his older cousin's attention again. He held up his hands for a high five.

"Big brother Hiroto, you're really cool!" Shuugo admitted, "almost as cool as Haizaki!"

"Oh, you little shit," Hiroto chuckled. He ruffled Shuugo's hair once more; this time with the purpose of messing up his hair. "Won't miss you." 

"Fuck!" Shuugo shrieked to the horror of everyone else. Tatsuya actually glared at Hiroto whereas Midorikawa introduced his hand to his own forehead. Shuugo's dad gasped loudly.

"Yeah, fuck," Hiroto repeated with a grin. "Now scram."

"Byeeeeebyeeee, big brother!" 

Hiroto watched them leave. He saw Tatsuya approaching from the corner of his eye, but didn't intend to listen to any kind of scolding. Tatsuya was easy to tune out anyway. Sadly, he wasn't with only them as he had thought. A new voice spoke up as soon as his uncle was gone.

"Hiroto, what was that?"

Hiroto slowly turned to his side. His sister stood there and she was giving him 'the look'. The one only meaning bad things. He swallowed.

"End of the cousin sitting thing," Hiroto started. "Told you I could easily handle it as the God Stri-"

"You are surely aware of what I am referring to," Hitomiko interrupted. She crossed her arms.

Ah shit. She heard it all. And no way Tatsuya was going to cover for him. He looked annoyed. (Midorikawa was smirking; yeah, would be no help either.) Hiroto gulped.

* * *

There was no hurdle Kira Hiroto couldn't overcome. He was the God Striker after all. Despite everything he also overcame the hurdle of cousin sitting too! Easy peasy.

But this hurdle? This hurdle might actually be too high; even for him. 

Why?

Because Kira Hiroto, infamous self-declared God striker, was about to face his big sister's wrath.


	2. LINE

Haizaki stared at his phone. What the hell was that idiot doing? Hiroto was taking his sweet time typing a reply. 

...

Why was he still looking at that chat in the first place? It had been at least 5 minutes. What a waste of time. Haizaki groaned and buried his face in his pillow. He only asked a 'yes or no' question. Never he'd ask that so-called 'God Striker' for anything again. Left him on read. The one time he asked for a favour! Never again. 

_Ping!_

The devil of the field shot up at the sound. Was about damn time. He wouldn't let the other live this one down, however. Hiroto always started nagging him if he took too long replying. What a hypocrite.

Haizaki unlocked his phone and once more stared at his screen. Out of all answers he expected this wasn't one of them.

"Hiroto won't be online today. He is with his cousin. You can ask him later. Greetings, Hitomiko," Haizaki read out loud. 

... 

He sighed.

"You know what? I don't even want to know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to write this in somewhere, but couldn't. Take it as a small bonus ~ :)


End file.
